


We belong to each other

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M, kitty!kurt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Kitty!Kurt e Blaine che lo ama più della propria vita.Raccolta di one shot.





	1. We belong to each other

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We belong to each other.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560685) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova). 



Kurt stava in piedi davanti allo specchio del bagno, completamente nudo, e attraverso le lacrime fissava con odio la sua lunga coda, ancora bagnata dopo la doccia e, ora più evidenti tra i capelli fradici, le orecchie a punta.

Stava lì immerso nell' autocommiserazione già da parecchio tempo – su tutto il corpo aveva la pelle d'oca e i piedi gli stavano gelando – ma il processo di autocommiserazione era piuttosto affascinante, e il tempo era volato senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

Blaine, invece, in camera da letto non faceva nulla di così coinvolgente, stava semplicemente aspettando Kurt, e perciò, ad un certo punto la sua pazienza era esplosa ed aveva deciso di mettere fine al rituale serale (prolungatosi fin troppo) di pulizia e idratazione del suo gattino preferito. Con questo spirito battagliero si diresse verso il bagno, con tutta l'intenzione di tirare fuori di là il suo innamorato dalla coda pelosa.  
Blaine spalancò la porta, e ai suoi occhi si presentò una scena straziante: l'ibrido bagnato con uno sguardo abbattuto degli occhi arrossati e le lacrime che scendevano silenziosamente sul suo volto. Tuttavia, questa visione durò esattamente un secondo, perché, non appena ebbe notato l'apparizione di Anderson, Kurt balzò indietro, afferrando e infilando in fretta il suo accappatoio per poi abbracciarsi da solo come per difendersi.

– E bussare non ti è stato insegnato, Anderson?! – gli gridò con rabbia. – Ma... cosa dico? Naturalmente avresti bussato se ci fosse stato un umano qui... e invece così, a che pro farsi problemi, eh? Cosa vuoi che sia, solo un trasandato brutto gatto parlante! – Kurt sputò con rabbia le ultime parole e rapidamente raggiunse la porta. Blaine, completamente confuso, provò a fermarlo, ma lui soffiò minaccioso e fuggì fuori.

Blaine rimase bloccato dallo stupore per qualche attimo – che cosa è successo qui ora? – poi, naturalmente, gli corse dietro. Ma non fu così facile: Kurt non c'era né in camera da letto, né in cucina, né in salotto... Diamine, non c'erano più posti dove cercarlo, dove caspita si era ... cazzo! Blaine, con orrore si precipitò in corridoio – dove poteva andare tutto bagnato, e con solo un accappatoio addosso, per di più?! – e quasi inciampò nell'ibrido sdraiato davanti alla porta. Kurt si accovacciò sul tappeto, singhiozzando silenziosamente con le ginocchia strette al petto. Blaine si sedette di fronte a lui e, con delicatezza, mise la mano sulla sua spalla che tremava dal pianto.

– Kurt? Beh, che hai, bello mio? Qualcuno ti ha fatto del male? Ho fatto qualcosa io di sbagliato oppure mi è scappata qualche stupidaggine? Beh, dai, tesoro, parla con me!  
Kurt tirò su con il naso e saltò agilmente addosso a Blaine aggrappandosi a lui con tutti gli arti e affondando il viso nella curva del suo collo.

– Scusascusascusascusa... – mormorò, senza alzare la testa. – Port-tami in... in caaamer-ra d-da l-leeetto... ffffreeeeddo! – piagnucolò Kurt, tranquillizzandosi piano con ogni carezza rassicurante della mano di Blaine sulla sua schiena. Senza dire niente, Blaine lo accontentò.

Ancora in silenzio, asciugò i capelli e la coda del suo gattino, poi gli infilò il pigiama più caldo («Io sudo con questa!» – «Fa niente, pazienza!»), lo avvolse in un piumone («Ora sudo di sicuro come un maiale e ti appuzzo tutta la biancheria!» – «Meglio questo, che il raffreddore, interminabile moccio dal naso e altrettanto interminabili lagne!») e gli ficcò in mano una tazza di latte caldo («Sì, caldo, e niente fufufufu, Kurt, sei praticamente congelato, ti devi scaldare!»). Solo dopo questo Blaine si sedette accanto a lui e cominciò l'interrogatorio.

– Tu capisci che dovrai spiegare il suo comportamento inadeguato, vero? – Kurt sollevò su di lui gli occhioni da cerbiatto ferito tornati immediatamente colmi di lacrime.

– E tu... non hai pietà di me... neanche un po'? – chiese, facendo tremare il labbro inferiore per essere più convincente.

– Ce l'ho... – sospirò Blaine. – E anche tanta! Ma mi devi raccontare lo stesso, cosa ti ha preso all'improvviso.

– Non è stato all'improvviso... – disse Kurt in un soffio, abbassando la testa.

Dopo aver atteso un attimo, Blaine gli tolse dalle mani la tazza vuota e l'abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

– Continua, piccolo, ho davvero bisogno di sapere... beh, immaginati, se tu mi avessi trovato a singhiozzare sul tappeto in corridoio! Vorresti sapere il motivo, giusto? – Kurt tirò su con il naso, ma annuì.

– Sì, mi dispiace... Io... solo che... è già da tempo che penso a questo. Beh, a volte mi dimentico, ma poi tutto torna di nuovo... Sono un tale egoista, Blaine! Mi vergogno così tanto, ma è più forte di me! – Kurt alzò la testa e lo fissò coi suoi occhioni limpidi, stringendo i pugni sul colletto del suo pigiama. – Sono così geloso di te, Dio santo, non hai idea! Sss... stai zitto, lasciami parlare, visto che me l'hai chiesto. Sono geloso, ma non verso qualcuno in particolare, ma verso quel qualcuno che verrà un giorno per sostituirmi nella tua vita, nel tuo cuore! Perché, prima o poi, questo accadrà, e anche tu lo sai. Sei così... così intelligente, così bello, Blaine! Sei buono, è facile e divertente stare con te. E sei maledettamente sexy, gli uomini ti guardano, e un giorno tu risponderai ad uno di questi sguardi! Perché ti meriti una famiglia normale, un uomo vero al tuo fianco, che puoi presentare alla famiglia e agli amici, con cui avere dei figli. E io sono solo un ibrido, un animale domestico, un giocattolo! Io tutto questo lo capisco, ma... fa così male, Blaine! Mi sembra, io semplicemente morirò, quando questo accadrà. Semplicemente il mio cuore si fermerà... – e Kurt si spense, seppellendo il naso nella spalla di Blaine, che combatteva tra il desiderio di piangere e quello di scoppiare a ridere.

– Kurt? – disse infine, staccando delicatamente l'ibrido da sé , per guardarlo negli occhi. – Seriamente credi che mi interessano tutte queste sciocchezze?. Sul serio credi che mi importi il riconoscimento ufficiale dello stato, degli amici, della famiglia... di chiunque a questo mondo? – Kurt lo guardava con attenzione, cercando di capire, dove lui voleva arrivare. – Allora, sappi che per me è indifferente! Ho già trovato qualcuno con cui voglio avere una famiglia, dei bambini, chi presentare ai miei cari e agli amici, come mio compagno e partner... e non mi importa se questo qualcuno ha la coda e le orecchie a punta incredibilmente sensibili! E me ne frego di tutti quelli che non lo accettano – non c'è posto per loro nella mia vita.

– Ma... io sono un ibrido, Blaine non ho nessun diritto...

– Tu sei una persona, Kurt! Questo è importante. Una volta i diritti non li avevano le donne... i neri... i gay. Tutto cambia, la società cresce. E se non è ancora pronta ad accettare la nostra unione, questo non significa che dobbiamo rinunciare.

Kurt appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e iniziò ronfare.

– Se, per poter stare insieme, sulla carta devi appartenere a me... ebbene, così sia. L'importante è che noi due sappiamo la verità...

– Noi apparteniamo l'uno all'altro – mormorò Kurt.

– Noi apparteniamo l'uno all'altro – gli fece eco Blaine.


	2. Capriccio

Kurt stava immobile nel reparto accessori del negozio specializzato «Tutto per gli ibridi», fissando con lo sguardo sognante la vetrina.

Di nuovo.

La scena si ripeteva con una regolarità invidiabile.

Con una regolarità altrettanto invidiabile Blaine si interessava, che cos'era che aveva attirato l'attenzione del suo compagno dalla coda lunga, al che quello immancabilmente rispondeva: «No, no, niente!»

Così, ora, Anderson aveva deciso di risparmiarsi questo, divenuto puramente simbolico, scambio delle solite frasi di convenienza e passare immediatamente al dunque.

– Amore, le tue vitamine non sono qui, e se non ci sbrighiamo, facciamo tardi per il cinema!

Kurt, tuttavia, sembrava ancora più concentrato rispetto al solito, e senza voltarsi gli rispose distrattamente:

– Tu vai, io ti aspetto qui... ti ho scritto la lista della spesa, – e sempre senza voltarsi, tirò fuori dal taschino dei jeans il foglio piegato in quattro e lo porse a Blaine, che strinse le labbra irritato, ma decise di non discutere.

......................................................

Venti minuti più tardi, dopo aver comprato tutto il necessario, Blaine tornò a prendere Kurt, trovandolo nello stesso punto, nella stessa posizione, solo che ora le dita dell'ibrido stringevano convulsamente il bordo della vetrina, le sue orecchie erano abbassate e la coda sbatteva da un lato al altro freneticamente. Quando Anderson mise la mano sulla sua spalla, Kurt sospirò e si voltò verso di lui risoluto.

– Blaine... – un labbro stretto tra i denti, adorabile rossore sulle guance, uno sguardo supplichevole... anche se Kurt ora gli avesse detto che aveva un disperato bisogno della luna dal cielo, Blaine avrebbe esclamato "Si signore!" e sarebbe subito partito per andargliela a prendere. – Non posso farci nulla! Sul serio, ho cercato di togliermelo dalla testa, ma... ti prego, per favooooore!

– Quello che vuoi, tesoro, – mormorò la piccola pozzanghera di sciroppo rosa, che un minuto fa era Blaine Anderson, – di che parli?

– Io... ecco, è questo... – quasi sussurrò Kurt, distogliendo gli occhi e puntando il ditino contro l'oggetto del suo desiderio.

Che, per l'orrore di Blaine, era... un collare!

Un elegante collare in pelle nera – simbolo di sottomissione e disuguaglianza, di ciò che Blaine con tutte le forze dell'anima aveva sempre odiato, non aveva mai accettato e cercato in tutti i modi di evitare nel loro rapporto.

Kurt lo sapeva benissimo, e nonostante questo...

Anderson corrugò la fronte e lo guardò con rimprovero.

– Kurt, tu sai quello che penso a proposito di... queste cose, e non mi capacito come poteva solo venirti in mente...

– Blaine! Ma perché devi sempre essere cosi noioso?! – Kurt, incrociò le braccia sul petto, irritato, e ora lo guardava dritto in faccia. – Io voglio solo giocare con quell'affare! Dio mio, vedilo come un mio capriccio, una fantasia erotica! Sono già due mesi che ci sbavo dietro!

– Giocare? Ma... mi sembra così umiliante!..

– È solo un gioco, amore, – Kurt leggermente si abbassò per guardare in maniera supplichevole negli occhi confusi di Blaine. – Non penserai sul serio che uno a cui piace fingersi un dottore in camera da letto, vuole davvero prendere in mano i bisturi!

................................................

Dal negozio Kurt uscì tutto felice, stringendo al petto una piccola scatolina.

..........................................

Blaine era seduto sul bordo del letto, fissando il collare dubbioso.

– Beh, e ora che si fa?... Vuoi che io te lo metta, o preferisci fare da solo?...

Kurt gli strappò la morbida striscia di cuoio dalle mani e con un movimento veramente felino si mise a cavalcioni sopra Anderson, schiacciandolo contro il materasso.

– E chi dice che deve stare addosso a me?


	3. Onda

Kurt teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla testa dai ricci neri in lontananza che ogni tanto spariva tra le onde, e a piccoli timidi passetti, testando attentamente il fondo con i piedi, lento, ma deciso, avanzava verso la meta.

Passo dopo passo poverino accorciava la distanza che lo separava dal suo oggetto d'osservazione.

Eppure solo mezz'ora fa...

................................................

– Blaine! Dai, perché ogni volta ne dobbiamo discutere? Non vengo in acqua! No! Tu vai pure, ducky*, io ti guardo da qui, – Kurt diede un piccolo bacetto a Blaine che saltellava davanti a lui, impaziente di tuffarsi tra le onde, e si accomodò sullo sdraio sotto un grande ombrellone con occhiali da sole sul naso, pronto ad assistere ai giochi acquatici di Anderson e magari fare un piacevole sonnellino pomeridiano.

Dopo un po' di tempo però una voce sconosciuta attirò la sua attenzione:

– Blaine! Blaine Anderson! Non credo ai miei occhi! Ma sei un figo della madonna! Il tuo sedere non fa che migliorare con il passare degli anni!

Come-come?!.. Kurt spalancò gli occhi e con orrore vide, come il suo Blaine fu aggredito e coinvolto in un abbraccio piuttosto stretto da uno tipo troppo alto, troppo magro e... dovette ammettere, troppo belloccio! E Anderson non pensò nemmeno di metterlo a posto – che stronzetto! – e, invece, senza neanche girarsi indietro, lo trascinò in mare:

– Prova a prendermi, Smythe!

Che altro si poteva fare a quel punto?

..............................................

Un passo falso... un'onda... Kurt venne trascinato sott'acqua, agitò le braccia in aria, impotente, perdendo l'equilibrio... e il mondo scomparve dietro un velo spaventoso di acqua salata.

La prima cosa che riuscì a sentire fu il calore familiare delle braccia forti strette intorno al suo petto, l'atroce sensazione di acqua salata in bocca e sabbia... quella sabbia schifosa, appiccicata ovunque. Brrrr!

– Allora, perché sei andato così in profondità, si può sapere, tu odi nuotare! Anzi, non sai nemmeno stare a galla, per essere proprio precisi...

– Sei tutti i giorni così scemo, o solo per il fine settimana metti il cervello sotto carica?! – sputò Kurt insieme alle ultime gocce di acqua marina, lanciando gli sguardi di fuoco a quel tizio... com'era?.. Smythe?.. che stava alle spalle di Blaine con uno ghigno strafottente. Blaine sbatté le ciglia per un secondo confuso, ma poi seguì il suo sguardo, sbuffò divertito e si alzò, rivolgendosi all'amico:

– É stato bello rivederti, Seb. Mi dispiace, ma ora ho bisogno di stare un po' da solo con il mio ragazzo, – l'altro spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, ma non disse nulla e, dopo aver salutato con un «Ci sentiamo!», scomparve di nuovo tra le onde.  
Blaine si voltò lentamente con un sorriso malizioso.

– Qualcuno qui è geloso, eh? – disse dolcemente, sedendosi vicino. Kurt puntò lo sguardo giù sulla sabbia e arrossì.

– Secondo te?.. Lui ti ha toccato! Non mi piace, quando ti toccano... altri, – mormorò sempre senza guardare Anderson, che ridacchiò piano e gli accarezzò la spalla.

– E perciò hai deciso di affogare nel mare? Non potevi semplicemente chiamarmi?

– Beh, certo! E tu saresti corso da me al mio primo richiamo!

– Sì!

Questa piccola parola, pronunciata a voce bassa, ma con una tale disarmante sincerità, lasciò Kurt per un attimo senza fiato. Poi lui sollevò lo sguardo, immediatamente diventato lucido, su Blaine.

– Io... ti amo anch'io... così tanto! – fu l'unica cosa che fu in grado di sussurrare prima di aggrapparsi ad Anderson con le mani, nascondendo il viso sul suo ventre.

– Mio sciocchino! – sospirò Blaine dentro i capelli bagnati del suo amore.

«Il mio unico... il mio insostituibile!» – sentì Kurt.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* espressione che oltre al significato «anatra», in inglese si usa a volte, come un tenero appellativo, qualcosa simile a tesoro, caro. Mi è parso opportuno utilizzarlo, in questo caso, il doppio significato, per così dire.


	4. Fa acuto

Già da un'ora buona Kurt era impegnato a studiare elaborati disegni in rilievo sul soffitto di casa Hudson, cercando disperatamente di tenere gli occhi aperti. Sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante addormentarsi in casa degli amici di Blaine. Eppure stava letteralmente crollando!

Signore, la serata si era rivelata di una noia mortale! Ma, ahimè, non poteva nemmeno incolpare nessuno, aveva chiesto lui stesso di poter venire! No, sul serio, chi gliel'aveva fatto fare?

«Blaine, portami con te, mi trema la coda dalla curiosità di sapere cosa fai lì ogni venerdì!» E pensare che Anderson, anima gentile, l'aveva anche avvertito che sarebbe stato noioso per lui! Ma chi si poteva immaginare una noia di tale portata?...

 

Ed ecco, ora Blaine con i suoi amici erano seduti al tavolo da gioco, sulla terrazza (sul serio, un tavolo speciale per giocare a carte?) e giocavano a poker in modo piuttosto appassionato. Le loro donne, sedute sul sofà ad angolo, altrettanto appassionatamente stavano sparlando di alcuni loro conoscenti. E Kurt, affondato in una poltrona di fronte a loro combatteva il sonno con tutte le sue forze.

Ad un certo punto, tuttavia, il povero ibrido capì che i casi estremi richiedono i mezzi estremi, e quindi... Kurt si stirò allungando tutti gli arti – la coda compresa – e sbadigliò senza trattenersi a voce alta!!! Molto alta in realtà...

Le ragazze si zittirono all'istante e lo fissarono con stupore.

– Riesci farlo ancora? – disse la padrona di casa, avendo riacquistato finalmente la capacità di parlare.

– Ah? Cosa?.. – borbottò Kurt confuso.

– Il Fa acuto... Hai preso il Fa acuto! – lei si voltò verso le amiche, come per chiamarle a testimoniare in suo favore. E, per l'orrore di Kurt, quelle annuirono in perfetta sincronia.

– Io... no, no! – cercò di difendersi lui in preda al panico. – Non ho preso nulla, signora Hudson, giuro! Tutto il tempo sono stato seduto qui, davanti a voi! – Kurt si sporse in avanti a sua volta, stringendo convulsamente i braccioli, lanciando sguardi terrorizzati alle ragazze, una dopo l'altra, in cerca di sostegno.

La reazione al suo spavento genuino fu – beh, dal suo punto di vista – assolutamente inadeguata: la padrona di casa e tutte e tre le amiche, scoppiarono letteralmente a ridere. Ridevano tutte insieme, ad alta voce, di gusto e indubbiamente di lui. Gli occhi di Kurt si riempirono di lacrime per l'offesa. Ottimo modo di passare la serata, niente da dire: non solo era quasi crepato dalla noia, ma lo stavano pure prendendo in giro non si sa nemmeno per che cosa! Istintivamente strinse le ginocchia al petto e fece cadere la testa, desiderando una cosa sola – scomparire. Del tutto.

– Oh Dio mio, che sceme che siamo! Povero piccolo, l'abbiamo fatto piangere! – in un attimo sui braccioli della enorme poltrona in cui lui era sprofondato, erano atterrate due delle amiche – una ragazza prosperosa dalla pelle nera e un'altra, molto bella e bionda – iniziando subito coccolarlo affettuosamente, nella maniera più totale fregandosene del suo spazio personale. Il che, stranamente, si rivelò anche non troppo spiacevole... va bene, a dirla tutta, fu bello. Dopo un minuto di queste insolite emm... sensazioni tattili – anche perché, oltre a Blaine, Kurt non era mai stato toccato da nessuno in vita sua – accompagnati dalle sincere scuse per il loro "mostruoso, orribile, disgustoso" comportamento e da inaspettati complimenti – «Oh, che pelle, Mercedes, pura porcellana! Che invidia!», « Ma tu guarda che occhi! Ci si può annegare!» – l'ibrido si rilassò e cominciò a fare le fusa dolcemente.

– Non ti spaventare, piccolo, Rachel non ti stava accusando di nulla, lei intendeva la nota! – concluse Mercedes in tono ovvio, come se queste parole dovessero spiegare tutto. Ma Kurt continuava sentirsi completamente confuso.

– Nota?.. – domandò, volendo comunque capire che cosa esattamente, secondo loro, aveva preso.

– Ebbene, sì... vorresti dire che non conosci le note? – si stupì Rachel.

– No, Berry, è perfettamente a conoscenza di tutte tranne una! Sarà un duro colpo per te, ma non tutti hanno l'istruzione musicale! – si scagliò contro di lei la ragazza dai tratti asiatici.

– Sì, ma... ma lui... lui... Stop, lo devo controllare! Andiamo nella sala di musica, – Rachel si alzò, dirigendosi verso le scale, mentre le altre presero Kurt a braccetto e lo condussero dietro di lei.

♪ ♪ ♪

– Come sospettavo, è un soprano! – esclamò Rachel, chiaramente quanto inspiegabilmente arrabbiata, dopo che per mezz'ora aveva costretto il ragazzo a ripetere le frasi musicali, che lei suonava al pianoforte. Kurt la fissò perplesso. Lui... che cosa? Ma la ragazza sembrava sul serio arrabbiata per qualche motivo, perché, non prestando alcuna attenzione alla sua espressione, si alzò, incrociò le braccia e sentenziò:

– Un soprano stupendo, più l'udito perfetto... no, basta, io vado giù e ammazzo Anderson! – ma, non appena lei fece un passo, Kurt le bloccò la strada con un soffio minaccioso.

– Forse avrò un aspetto innocuo, signora, ma saprò difendere il mio uomo, non dubiti! – Rachel rimase paralizzata sul posto con gli occhi perfettamente tondi per la sorpresa, e le sue amiche alle spalle dell'ibrido cercavano di non ridere... di nuovo. Questa volta   
Quinn, riuscita prima delle altre a calmare le silenziose risate che premevano di scapparle, sbloccò la situazione.

– Non ti preoccupare, tesoro, Rachel non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare del male al tuo Blaine!

– Ma io... io lo sento, lei è davvero tanto arrabbiata con lui! E io mi fido dei miei istinti, – disse Kurt, con la coda che nervosamente andava a destra e a sinistra.

– Sì, è vero, ma siediti, per favore, ti spiegheremo tutto, – Quinn fece Kurt accomodare sul piccolo divano tra lei e Mercedes, mentre Tina e Rachel si sono seduti di fronte.

– Vedi, caro, tutte noi cantiamo... ci esibiamo di sera nel locale di Mike. Eravamo in cinque fino a poco tempo fa, ma Marley ha firmato contratto con un'agenzia, come solista, ed è partita per il tour. E da allora siamo alla ricerca di un nuovo membro del gruppo per sostituirla. E Blaine lo sa bene! Il fatto che ci abbia nascosto il tuo talento per tutto questo tempo, è semplicemente... non è che siamo arrabbiate, direi, piuttosto deluse. Con la tua voce ti saresti inserito perfettamente nel gruppo. Ti turba qualcosa? Blaine non vuole che ti esibisca? Perché lui non ci aveva mai detto che tu canti? Questo è strano, gli piace vantarsi normalmente, ci ha raccontato di tutto e di più su di te, ma ha omesso questo dettaglio! – Quinn finì, e quattro paia di occhi fissarono Kurt con interesse in attesa di una risposta.

Il ragazzo arrossì violentemente, abbassò gli occhi e disse piano:

– Lui non lo sa.

– Che cosa?! – esclamarono le ragazze in coro.

– Io non canto in sua presenza... né davanti a nessuno, in generale. Soltanto quando sono da solo in casa...

– Perché, tesoro? – espresse la perplessità di tutte loro Mercedes.

– La mia voce... è troppo alta. Come quella di una ragazza. Non fraintendetemi, non ho nulla contro le ragazze! – sollevò lo sguardo Kurt. – Però, sono un ragazzo, non voglio apparire davanti a Blaine ancora più femminile, insomma, più di così... – sconsolato,   
l'ibrido lasciò cadere le mani e di nuovo abbassò la testa.

– Sì, se tu fossi una ragazza, Anderson non ti degnerebbe neanche di uno sguardo! – disse improvvisamente Tina.

– Cohen-Cheng! Blaine ti aveva respinto non solo perché sei una ragazza, ma perché gli piacciono le persone con più tatto! – Mercedes guardò la ragazza con accusa.

– Non solo le persone, a quanto pare!

– Tina! – le tre voci la zittirono.

– Va bene, va bene, cosa ho detto di male? Questa è solo una constatazione del fatto. Kurt non è un umano... beh, non del tutto!

– Tutto ok, non mi sono offeso. Noi, ibridi, siamo più forti, più agili, più resistenti e più... sexy. Non mi vergogno di quello che sono! – disse Kurt orgoglioso.

Le ragazze si scambiarono un'occhiata, sorridendo divertite.

– Il nostro gruppo si chiama «I Cinque continenti», vorresti essere l'Oceania?

♪ ♪ ♪

La serata stava andando benissimo, il pubblico non voleva lasciare andare via gli artisti, ma alla fine Mike intervenne e riempì i clienti con chiacchiere, dando alle ragazze e all'ibrido la possibilità di ritirarsi per una pausa.

– Kuuuurt! Guarda cosa ho qui per te! – l'assistente tutto fare di Mike, Brittany, sbirciò nello spogliatoio, allungandogli un grosso mazzo di fiori. Il ragazzo si sciolse in un sorriso felice e seppellì il naso nei petali profumati.

– Blaine, non dovevi! Mi stai viziando! – si rivolse ad Anderson che era appena entrato in questo momento. Quello sbatté le ciglia confuso e poi fece il segno di no con la testa:

– Non sono stato io, tesoro! Devo essere geloso? – corrugò la fronte fingendosi arrabbiato. Ma Kurt gli credette.

– No! Assolutamente! – si agitò lui, lanciando il bouquet in un angolo, come se gli bruciasse le dita. – Io... non ho idea da chi sia. Qui deve essere un errore!

– Te li manda quel ragazzone grande e grosso, che viene già la quarta volta e non fa che fissarti tutta la sera senza staccarti gli occhi di dosso! – "aiutò" Tina, distrattamente aggiustando il trucco.

– Io non conosco questo ragazzo! Sul serio, Blaine! Non ho fatto niente! – l'ibrido che completamente andava nel panico era una visione talmente deliziosa, che Anderson non resistette e scoppiò a ridere.

– Lo so, Kurt, calmati! Non è colpa tua, che sei così bello! Non ti serve nemmeno fare niente per attirare attenzione! Io lo capisco perfettamente questo tipo, come si può non fissarti? E al suo posto, anch'io ci avrei provato con te... senza alcun dubbio! – Kurt piegò la testa da un lato e strinse il labbro tra i denti, sorridendo maliziosamente.

– E perché questo «avrei»? Tu puoi benissimo... provarci con me! – mormorò, recuperando dal pavimento i fiori e mettendoli in un vaso.

– Credi che potrei avere una possibilità? – accettò il gioco Blaine.

– Mai dire «mai»!


	5. A House Is Not A Home

Kurt guardava dritto sotto i suoi piedi. Non aveva alcun bisogno di guardare intorno, per sapere, dove il suo naturale, puramente felino, istinto lo avrebbe guidato.

A casa.

Cioè, certo, di fatto, adesso, questa non era più casa sua, anzi nel loro vecchio appartamento quasi subito erano subentrati i nuovi inquilini, ma a Kurt non importava. Dal momento del trasloco lui continuamente si sentiva fuori posto e probabilmente sarebbe andato fuori di testa, se non si fosse concesso queste scappatelle quotidiane alla loro vecchia dimora, anche solo per poter sedersi per un po' sui gradini del portico. Ecco, esattamente come ora...

Sentì il rumore di una macchina. Lo sbattere dello sportello. I passi frettolosi sul vialetto.

L'ondata di irritazione urtò l'ibrido così violentemente, che lui si spaventò, perché non avrebbe mai e poi mai immaginato di essere in grado provare qualcosa di lontanamente simile verso Blaine.

– Kurt? Non sarebbe ora di finirla, piccolo? Basta con questo pellegrinaggio. E si può sapere, a che pro ogni santo giorno fai tutti questi giri in metro e poi anche in autobus?..

– Ci vengo a piedi, – tagliò corto Kurt.

– Che cosa? Vuoi dire... Per arrivare qui a piedi ci vuole come minimo un ora e mezza!

– Odio il trasporto pubblico, lo sai. E io non guido... non ho il diritto! – Kurt, finalmente, alzò gli occhi, guardandolo con sfida. – Neanche il diritto di vivere dove voglio!

– Piantala, Kurt, abbiamo una bellissima casa nuova, molto più spaziosa della vecchia, ed è più vicina al mio lavoro.

– Si, certo! Sei un egoista, Blaine, come tutti gli umani... non ti importa niente di come mi sento io!

– Abbi pazienza, ci vorrà un po' di tempo, ma ti abituerai!

– Sarà come dice Lei, padrone! – sputò l' ibrido con una rabbia incontrollata, si alzò bruscamente, abilmente evitando il braccio di Blaine che era svolazzato in aria istintivamente per un abbraccio, e a gran passo si diresse verso la macchina.

«Eccoci, guarda un po', dove siamo arrivati! Peggio di così non può andare...» pensò Blaine, accompagnandolo con lo sguardo. Ma Kurt immediatamente lo smentì, dimostrando che, sì che può! Aprì lo sportello con un movimento deciso e piombò sul sedile posteriore, annunciando in questo modo l'unilaterale chiusura della discussione.

 

Blaine non capiva, cosa stava succedendo con il suo amato. E questo lo mandava in bestia.

E Kurt era in collera perché Blaine non capiva cosa gli stava succedendo e si infuriava con lui.

E così il cerchio si chiudeva.

Nel mese, che era passato dal loro trasferimento nel nuovo – veramente bello, spazioso e completamente arredato – appartamento, erano riusciti a portarsi l'un l'altro sull'orlo della disperazione.

E non aiutava nemmeno il sesso riparatore, perché... non c'era. Ogni volta, quando Blaine aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a lui, l'ibrido aveva trovato le scuse più fantasiose, ma in realtà, semplicemente non poteva. Non tra queste mura, così sconosciute, anonim[e, fredde.

Un silenzio di tomba li accompagnò per tutta la strada, e anche dopo, a casa, se non si contava il secco «No!» di Kurt in risposta alla proposta di Blaine di mangiare qualcosa per cena.

Come ogni notte, nelle ultime due settimane, Kurt neanche provò ad addormentarsi nel letto, afferrò la sua vecchia copertina, che conservava fin dai tempi dell'istituto dove era cresciuto, e si accoccolò nella imponente antica sedia a dondolo, ereditata dalla nonna di Blaine, l'unico pezzo, portato qua dal loro vecchio appartamento.

Blaine era nauseato da tutta questa situazione, le parole di Kurt, buttate lì in un impeto di rabbia inspiegabile, continuavano colpire le sue tempie da dentro, come se volessero uscire fuori, ma non trovassero l'uscita.

***

Kurt era eccitato, dannatamente eccitato. Si era abbandonato nudo sul letto, nella più inequivocabile e provocante delle posizioni e con gli occhi languidi fissava Blaine, bellissimo e completamente nudo, seduto davanti a lui in ginocchio con l'erezione in stato d'allerta.

– Su, Blaine, cosa stai aspettando? Dammi quello che voglio!

– Che cosa, tesoro?

– Non è divertente... tu lo sai cosa!

– No, amore mio, io non capisco...

– Non capisci?.. – come era possibile? Kurt era consumato dal desiderio, e Blaine non voleva aiutarlo. Kurt stava andando fuori di testa, era arrabbiato, furioso. – Non capisci?!!

***

– No. Davvero, non capisco, Kurt. Che cos'hai, piccolo? É assurdo, tu stai distruggendo tutto ciò che c'è tra noi, e io non so più come evitarlo questo. Aiutami... spiegami, perché ormai sono disperato! – Kurt si svegliò dal suono del proprio grido e, aprendo gli occhi, subito incontrò lo sguardo perso di Blaine.

– Davvero, non capisci? – incredulo mormorò Kurt, con la voce un po' roca dal sonno.

– Sì. Non mi sarei mai sognato di tormentarti così apposta, lo sai? Questo trasferimento... è soltanto un cambio di abitazione... una nuova casa. E non è la prima volta che tu lo fai. Quando sei arrivato dall'istituto a casa mia, ti sei abituato molto presto, non c'è stato nessun problema. Perché ora tutto è così... difficile? – Kurt si sedette, avvicinando le ginocchia al petto.

– Perché l'istituto non è mai stato la casa mia. Fin dall'infanzia ci dicevano che era solamente un luogo, dove dovevamo aspettare il momento, quando viene il padrone per dare a noi – ognuno di noi – una vera casa... Noi ibridi, in parte siamo gatti, Blaine, non hai mai sentito che un gatto si affeziona non al padrone di casa, ma alla casa stessa? Non voglio dire che mi importa più della casa, che di te, ma... io quasi provo un dolore fisico a vivere in questo... posto, a cui non appartengo! – Blaine lo fissava, come incantato, assorbendo ogni parola, cercando di capire. – Qui mi sento... – Kurt socchiuse gli occhi cercando le parole giuste, perché Blaine, finalmente, riuscisse a rendersi conto che lui non stava facendo i capricci, che tutto questo era la verità, la sua verità, – ... come in mezzo al deserto, dove di giorno fa troppo caldo e troppo freddo di notte; come sulla cima di Elbrus, dove soffiano i venti ghiacciati e manca l'ossigeno... mi sento così male qui, Blaine... – singhiozzò alla fine Kurt, alzando su di lui gli occhi pieni di lacrime. – Da te, quando mi hai portato a casa tua dall'istituto... lì tutto era così familiare, così accogliente, potevo letteralmente vedere che quella foto di tuo fratello l'hai attaccata al muro tu personalmente, che il servizio da tè ti ha te l'ha regalato la nonna... mi sono subito sentito a casa...

– Perché non mi hai detto immediatamente... tutto questo, amore?

– Pensavo... non so, è così chiaro... non capisco come puoi non... cioè, non hai... freddo qui? – Kurt, rabbrividì visibilmente e si abbraccio con le mani, come per sottolineare il concetto. Blaine ridacchiò.

– Vieni qui, dai! Per iniziare, proviamo a riscaldarci a vicenda! – Kurt scivolò dalla sedia nel suo abbraccio e iniziò a ronfare dolcemente, per la prima volta da un mese a questa parte.

– Per iniziare? – chiese sollevando la testa. – E poi?

– E poi vedremo cose da fare! – lo baciò sul nasino Blaine, e, a giudicare dall'espressione furba, un'idea gli era già venuta in mente.

***

Kurt si svegliò con il bacio di Blaine e l'aroma di caffellatte proprio sotto il naso.

– È ora che ti alzi, kitty!

– E? Perché?.. Voglio dormire ancora... – Kurt pigramente si girò dall'altra parte, fermamente intenzionato a tornare nel mondo dei sogni, ma Blaine non glielo permise, tirando giù la coperta. – Dai, che fai... ho freddo! Perché devo alzarmi così presto? – diede un'occhiata all'orologio – 9:15 – appunto, praticamente all'alba! – I miei antenati preistorici a quest'ora sono appena tornati da una battuta di caccia e andati a letto! Dovresti tenere conto della mia memoria genetica! – Blaine scoppiò a ridere e passò la tazza fumante sotto il suo naso, tentandolo con il profumino invitante.

– Alzati, selvaggio cacciatore preistorico! Hanno telefonato le ragazze, sembra che ci sia un urgente bisogno di te per delle prove extra o qualcosa del genere, – Anderson non aveva avuto il tempo di finire la frase, che Kurt era già balzato dal letto, e con uno miagolio di pura gioia, si precipitò era precipitato saltellando nella direzione del bagno.

Sì, le parole «ragazze» e «prove» erano meglio di una sveglia. «Il sapere è potere!» – si congratulò Blaine con se stesso.

Fece appena in tempo a sbarazzarsi di Kurt, quando arrivò una squadra di operai su due grandi camion per i traslochi.

***

Dopo quattro ore Kurt stava tornando indietro, stanco, ma soddisfatto: "I cinque continenti" avevano iniziato a preparare un nuovo programma, dove a lui toccavano due duetti e addirittura un assolo. E poi, sembrava, che il giorno prima lui e Blaine fossero riusciti a chiarire la situazione. Al ragazzo era cominciata pure a nascere nel petto una timida speranza di poterlo convincere ora a tornare nel vecchio appartamento, forse, pagando i nuovi inquilini oppure... Kurt aprì la porta e si congelò sulla soglia.  
Il primo pensiero fu: «Ladri! Hanno ripulito l'appartamento!» Però, il buon senso prese il sopravvento quasi subito: nessun ladro avrebbe portato via tutto – nel senso, letteralmente tutto – perché il suo sguardo vagava per uno spazio completamente vuoto – le pareti, il pavimento, il soffitto e la finestra erano spogli e nudi...

Il secondo pensiero fu: «Evviva! Torniamo a casa!» Ma, ahimè, dovette scartare pure quello, visto che i mobili appartenevano al proprietario del appartamento.

Altre idee non gli venivano in mente.

– Blaaaaine? – chiamò lamentoso.

Dalla camera da letto, si udirono dei rumori confusi, e dopo un attimo ne uscì Anderson, chiudendo delicatamente la porta dietro di sé.

– Sorpresa! – gridò allegramente, accecando Kurt con un trionfante sorriso da vincitore.

Kurt lo fissò confuso.

– Non capisco, proponi di vivere senza mobili? O... o ci trasferiamo... torniamo a casa? – chiese comunque con la speranza, non riuscendo trattenersi, perché la prospettiva era troppo allettante. Ma Blaine solo ridacchiò.

– No, bello mio, questa è casa nostra, – iniziò Anderson, e, quando Kurt sbuffò scocciato, aggiunse: – noi faremo di questo posto la nostra casa... insieme!

– Come... di che stai parlando? Come sarebbe – faremo? – Kurt piegò la testa da un lato incuriosito.

– Scegliamo la vernice per le pareti... – capito al volo, dove voleva arrivare il suo amore, l'ibrido lo interruppe agitato:

– Per ogni camera – diversa! Nella mia voglio le pareti celesti! Con sopra degli uccellini!.. Blaine, per favore, posso disegnarmi dei canarini, eh? Gialli! – Kurt lanciò ad Anderson uno sguardo supplichevole, essendo comunque sicuro della risposta positiva, mentre nella sua testa era già in pieno svolgimento l'elaborazione del design per la loro... casa. Sì! Avrebbero fatto di questo... spazio – Kurt studiò con occhio critico le pareti nude – la loro casa comune, bella, accogliente, calda e... a proposito di caldo!

– Blaine!

– Sì?

– Potremmo mettere un camino in soggiorno? Ho visto nelle riviste che esistono quelli di piccole dimensioni, che si possono installare in un appartamento di città. Siamo all'ultimo piano, si potrebbe portare il tubo direttamente sul tetto... no? Vorrei sdraiarmi davanti al fuoco la sera... adoro guardare il fuoco, ma quello dei fornelli in cucina non è la stessa cosa.

– E camino sia! Domani mattina andiamo a sceglierne uno.

– Domani? Domani è lunedì, non dovresti andare al lavoro?

– Ho preso una settimana di ferie, apposta per sistemare il nostro nido...

– Tana! –disse Kurt maliziosamente, venendogli vicino e afferrando il collo del cardigan di Blaine.

– Sarà una tana... tutto quello che vuoi, mio predatore domestico! Altri desideri esotici? Spara, vedo come ti brillano gli occhi! – Kurt si morse il labbro imbarazzato e sussurrò:

– Temo che sarebbe già troppo...

– Io voglio che tu ti senta bene qui, Kurt, parla, caso mai, ne discuteremo dopo. Spero tu abbia capito che con degli esseri stupidi, come gli umani, bisogna sempre discutere di tutto, altrimenti rischi che non ci arrivino da soli!

– Va bene, – ridacchiò Kurt, – vedi, ho sempre desiderato avere un... letto a baldacchino! – le sopracciglia di Anderson scomparvero dietro la linea dei capelli. – Oh, ecco... sapevo che era troppo, – Kurt abbassò le orecchie e strinse più forte i pugni sul colletto di Anderson.

– No, piccolo, no, non è affatto troppo! Semplicemente, inaspettato! E tu... beh, non ti daranno fastidio tutti questi teli di tessuto intorno?

– Io non sono un gatto fino a questo punto, Blaine! – si indignò Kurt. – Con le tende sono sempre riuscito a mantenere la calma! – notò con orgoglio, aggiustando la maglia di Blaine. – E a proposito, ho visto un design carinissimo per le tende in salotto, dobbiamo soltanto scegliere il tessuto, a cucirle ci penso io.

Kurt gli diede un bacino sulla punta del naso e si avviò verso il bagno. A metà strada però si bloccò, si girò di scatto e in un secondo fu di nuovo davanti ad Anderson che lo guardò confuso.

– Blaine... mi dispiace!

– Per che cosa, amore, cosa sei riuscito a combinare in questi due secondi?

– No... io sto parlando di ieri... di quello che ti avevo detto! Mi vergogno così tanto! Non lo pensavo, in realtà, sul serio... beh, sai, che sei un egoista e tutto il resto...

– Va tutto bene, Kurt, ho capito tutto, eri frustrato...

– No! Non va niente bene! Non ero frustrato... ero... smarrito, spezzato, avevo perso il senso di sicurezza... cerca di capire, per me la casa era qualcosa di immutabile, un punto di riferimento, un luogo dove sapevo di poter sempre tornare, qualcosa di indistruttibile! E improvvisamente mi dicono: «Questa non è più casa tua!»... Ho perso la mia ancora.

– Ho capito, Kurt. Ma ora è tutto a posto, costruiremo la nostra nuova casa...

– Sì, ora è tutto a posto... ma non perché noi costruiremo la nostra casa! – Blaine lo guardò sorpreso. – Ma perché io ho capito – tu sei la mia casa, Blaine! Tu sei la mia ancora, il mio punto di riferimento... Tu sei la mia casa!


	6. Lost

Kurt si guardava intorno con terrore, scrutando la folla fino a farsi dolere gli occhi, combattuto tra l'incontenibile voglia di correre a perdifiato senza una meta spingendo via i passanti, e il diametralmente opposto desiderio di accasciarsi semplicemente per terra lì dov'era, seppellire il naso tra le ginocchia e scoppiare a piangere per la disperazione della situazione.

Si era perso!

Stupido, stupido, stupido!..

Stava in mezzo ad un enorme mercato di Atene. Con il cellulare scarico.

Senza sapere una parola di greco. E anche se fosse riuscito a trovare qualcuno che parlava inglese, cosa avrebbe potuto chiedere? "Avete mica visto un ragazzo dalla carnagione olivastra, bassino e con i capelli neri e ricci?.." Sarebbe stato comunque poco utile, visto che la descrizione si adattava perfettamente a un buon 99,9% dei ragazzi del posto!

Kurt quasi soffocò sotto l'ondata di vergogna che lo stava invadendo: come aveva potuto permettere che succedesse un pasticcio del genere? Ieri sera aveva visto che il cellulare era quasi scarico, ma non gli andava di alzarsi! Pensa te, che imbecille! Pigrone deficiente!

E poi, avrebbe dovuto restare attaccato a Blaine, invece di fissare il banco del pesce fresco come uno scemo a bocca spalancata!

Kurt socchiuse gli occhi stanchi, e nella testa sentì chiaramente la voce del suo personaggio preferito*: "Sapete, una volta ho letto un libro interessante: diceva che la maggior parte delle persone che si perdono nei boschi muore. Muore per la vergogna. Sì, muore per la vergogna: «Che cosa ho sbagliato, come ho potuto cacciarmi in questa situazione?»... e così se ne restano lì e muoiono. Perché non hanno fatto la sola cosa che avrebbe salvato loro la vita: pensare."

Giusto! Doveva pensare.

Quali strumenti erano a sua disposizione per attirare l'attenzione di Anderson?

Segnali luminosi erano da escludere. Fumogeni pure...

E invece poteva inserire la modalità sirena, di questo sì che era capace. Come bere un bicchiere d'acqua.

Kurt si guardò intorno. Sì, una scatola da frutta vuota andava benissimo. Salito su quel palco improvvisato, l'ibrido si calcò più giù il cappello di paglia, si schiarì la gola e partì con il suo pezzo forte:

Something has changed within me  
Qualcosa è cambiato dentro di me

Something is not the same  
Qualcosa non è più come prima

I'm through with playing by the rules  
Ho finito di giocare secondo le regole

Of someone else's game...  
Di qualcun altro...

*****

Era da più di mezz'ora che Blaine girava come un matto per il mercato, sudando per il caldo e la corsa e contemporaneamente rabbrividendo dalla paura per Kurt. Il suo povero gattino si era perso, e il telefono non dava segni di vita.

Kurt era da qualche parte lì fuori, in mezzo a tutto quel caos, rumore e confusione, e considerando che persino il trasporto pubblico lo angosciava, la cosa era grave.

Anderson si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato, e improvvisamente, al di sopra del boato della folla si librò nell'aria una nota alta e vibrante, di una purezza mai sentita...

Anche se... Sentita sì! Blaine conosceva questa voce, eccome! Il suo cuore fece una giravolta per la gioia, e si mise a correre al suono della voce amata.

Più vicina sentiva la canzone, e più densa diventava la folla. Alla fine, Anderson dovette farsi strada a forza di gomitate in mezzo alle persone che malvolentieri lo lasciavano passare avanti. Un ultimo passo, e ai suoi occhi si presentò uno spettacolo bellissimo e allo stesso tempo divertente: sopra una sudicia e malridotta scatola di legno stava in piedi Kurt che ad occhi chiusi cantava gli ultimi versi di Defying Gravity.

L'immagine era talmente toccante, e il sollievo che provò, così grande, che a Blaine venne da piangere.

Non appena l'ultima nota si spense nel silenzio, la gente riunita intorno all'insolito artista esplose di applausi, fischi e urla entusiasti, e ai suoi piedi rimbalzando con un allegro tintinnio cadde una pioggia di monetine.

– Kurt! – l'ibrido leggermente spaventato da tutto quel chiasso si voltò immediatamente al suono della voce tanto agognata. Un sorriso felice illuminò il suo volto, saltò svelto giù dal suo piccolo palco e si gettò tra le braccia di Blaine.

– Grazie! – singhiozzò Kurt, seppellendogli il viso nel collo. – Grazie, di avermi ritrovato! –

Anderson ridacchiò nervosamente, lasciando andare tutta la tensione accumulata.

– Grazie per avermi aiutato a trovarti! –

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* Si tratta del film "L'urlo dell'odio", https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27urlo_dell%27odio


	7. Libertà di scelta

Per tutta la sera Kurt rimase muto come un pesce a spostare lo sguardo perso da Tina a Mike, come se cercasse di capire qualcosa. I coniugi Chang... cioè, ora ex-coniugi, apparivano e si comportavano come al solito, con la piccola differenza che le loro mani erano libere dalle fedi come i loro cuori dall'amore verso l'altro. Una settimana fa avevano informato tutta la compagnia del avvenuto divorzio e avevano invitato tutti a festeggiare con loro la nuovamente acquisita libertà.

«Il nostro amore non è più sufficiente per continuare a stare insieme!» – dissero con serenità disarmante. – «Abbiamo deciso di separarci, prima di finire per odiarci a vicenda», – aggiunse Tina, e Mike annuì con un sorriso affettuoso.

Quinn aiutò Mike a trovare un nuovo appartamento. Puck, Sam, Finn e Blaine gli dettero una mano con il trasloco.

Ed ecco che ora erano tutti lì seduti nella saletta privata del locale di Mike, congratulandosi con gli amici per il loro nuovo inizio.

Ma i loro scherzi e le loro risate rimbalzavano nella mente di Kurt, come se fossero qualcosa di inappropriato e completamente fuori luogo, mentre si sforzava in tutti i modi di assorbire il fatto che quei due non erano più una cosa sola, che non si appartenevano più l'un l'altra. Che ognuno di loro sarebbe andato ora per la propria strada, senza fare una grande tragedia della separazione.

Non che non avesse mai sentito di divorzi, è che semplicemente prima non ci aveva mai riflettuto, perché è naturale cercare di allontanare il pensiero di un disastro fino a quando non tocca personalmente a te oppure ai tuoi cari. E ora invece Kurt attentamente filtrava tutta la situazione attraverso il proprio cervello e il cuore, provandola addosso a lui e Blaine...

E morendo un po' dentro al pensiero.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Visto che per tutta la strada fino a casa Kurt era rimasto con lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino senza dire una parola, Anderson capì che era in arrivo Il discorso. Appena entrati nell'appartamento, si diresse verso la cucina per preparare del cacao con sei – né più, né meno – marshmallow, la bevanda preferita di Kurt.

Quando l'ibrido a testa bassa apparve alla porta, sul tavolo lo attendeva la tazza fumante e Blaine con una espressione interrogativa.

– Devo iniziare a farti le domande, o ti decidi da solo a raccontarmi che cos'hai?

Kurt emise un pesante sospiro e si sedette.

– Faccio da solo, – sussurrò, e a giudicare dalla lentezza con la quale si mise a sorseggiare il cacao e dalla meticolosità con cui masticava ogni dolcetto galleggiante, era piuttosto chiaro – ad Anderson difficilmente sarebbe piaciuto quello che stava per sentire. E infatti...

– Ho paura, Blaine! E se anche noi un giorno... smettessimo di amarci?..

– No!!! Non ci pensare neanche! Non smetterò mai di amarti! – Kurt sollevo gli occhi e lo guardò con una punta di rimprovero.

– In primo luogo, nessuno può essere sicuro su questo tipo di cose. E in secondo, una coppia è formata da due persone... voglio dire, di me non tieni conto? – replicò con un tono pacato ma fermo, e Blaine colpito fissò il suo gattino, che improvvisamente gli sembrò così maturo e forse non tanto poi suo come era abituato a pensare... – Cerca di capirmi, Blaine, non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti, il solo pensiero di dovermi separare da te mi fa star male! Ma, pensa, essere... condannati l'uno all'altro, non avere la possibilità di scelta è terribile!

Blaine gelò a queste parole.

– Ti senti in trappola?..

– Siamo entrambi in trappola, Blaine! Entrambi! Sto male anche a parlarne, ma immagina che i nostri sentimenti un giorno dovessero venir meno, che la convivenza diventasse un peso... cosa ci succederebbe allora? Per me in questo caso esiste una strada soltanto – tornare nel istituto, come merce usata. Ma tu non mi faresti mai una cosa simile. Anche se non per amore – per compassione. E continueremmo a tormentarci a vicenda e a tormentare noi stessi. É insopportabile per me pensare che io sia la tua condanna, e tu – la mia. Un uomo deve avere la possibilità di scegliere!

– Ma tu... – cominciò Blaine e subito si bloccò. Kurt ridacchiò amaramente.

– Ma io... io non sono un uomo. Hai ragione, Blaine, non è colpa tua, è un dato di fatto.

– Proprio così, Kurt, un dato di fatto, – incalzò Blaine, – e l'unica cosa che possiamo fare è accettarlo. Perché tutta questa discussione?

– Perché? Perché non dobbiamo per forza accettare tutti i fatti. Lo so, sono un'ibrido, e questo non si può cambiare. Ma è possibile aiutare la gente, la società, a cambiare l'atteggiamento verso gli ibridi in generale, costringerli a riconoscere che la nostra situazione attuale è inaccettabile. Ti ricordi, qualche giorno fa abbiamo visto la trasmissione che parlava di un'organizzazione che difende i diritti degli ibridi?

– Sì, certo. E allora?

– E allora? Non fare il finto tonto, Blaine! Sei un avvocato! Un avvocato maledettamente bravo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Si fermarono di fronte ad una modesta targhetta «Associazione della lotta per i diritti degli ibridi».

– Forza, Blaine! – Kurt sorrise incoraggiante, prese la mano di Anderson, la piegò a pugno e, dopo aver baciato le nocche sbiancate, la usò per bussare alla porta.

Li aprì un'uomo robusto e pelato sulla cinquantina.

– Come posso aiutarvi, giovanotti? – Anderson tossicchiò nervosamente.

– Per ora, purtroppo, in nessun modo. Ma vorrei essere io ad offrirvi il mio aiuto. Vi potrebbe servire un supporto legale gratuito? – l'uomo sorrise raggiante e gli tese la mano con entusiasmo.

– Ci serve, eccome!!! Burt Hummel, – si presentò.

– Blaine Anderson. Piacere, signor Hummel.

– Burt, chiamami per nome, Blaine, – a questo punto Hummel guardò l'ibrido che in silenzio timidamente fissava le proprie scarpe. – E tu come ti chiami, ragazzo?

– Kurrrrt, – rispose piano quello sotto lo sguardo gentile dei penetranti occhi celesti, stranamente simili ai suoi.

– Piacere di conoscerti, figliolo!


	8. Temporale

☁ ☂ ☁

Appiccicato al vetro della finestra, Kurt con un misto di terrore e speranza scrutava il buio pesto sotto casa. L'acqua scendeva giù a torrenti e il cielo di tanto in tanto veniva spaccato da lampi accecanti. Il naso dell'ibrido si era completamente gelato, ogni rombo di tuono lo faceva trasalire e il desiderio di fuggire in camera da letto per nascondersi sotto le coperte, diventava sempre più irresistibile a ogni minuto che passava, eppure rimaneva ostinatamente lì a fare la guardia.

Sì, naturalmente, capiva che questo suo vegliare l'entrata del palazzo non avrebbe in alcun modo accelerato o reso più sicuro il ritorno di Blaine, ma... semplicemente non poteva fare altrimenti!

«Accidenti a te, Anderson!»

Dicono, che quando qualcuno parla male di te, le tue orecchie «prendono fuoco». Considerando la quantità di maledizioni a suo carico, che nell'ultima ora e mezza Kurt era riuscito a gridare, soffiare, gemere e formulare mentalmente, delle orecchie di Blaine non dovevano essere rimasti che due piccoli mucchietti di cenere.

In preda alla disperazione, l'ibrido con tutta la forza sbatté la fronte contro il telaio della finestra e mugolò dal dolore. Proprio in quel momento una luce abbagliante tagliò il buio in due. Ma questa volta la sua fonte non era nel cielo. Una macchina parcheggiò di fronte alla casa e un attimo dopo una silhouette assai familiare schizzò verso l'ingresso cercando di coprirsi con la giacca dai densi getti d'acqua. Kurt involontariamente trattenne il respiro, e solo dopo aver sentito il suono della porta che sbatteva, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

 

«Sei un uomo finito, Anderson!..» – sussurrò pregustando la vendetta.

☁ ☂ ☁

Blaine non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di tirare le chiavi fuori dalla tasca, perché la porta del appartamento davanti a lui si spalancò e in giro di pochissimi secondi lui fu catturato, letteralmente strattonato all'interno, con la velocità del suono privato di tutti i suoi vestiti bagnati fradici e gettato sulla poltrona. Sopra di lui atterrò immediatamente Kurt, lasciandolo senza la minima possibilità di opporsi in qualsiasi modo a questo trattamento poco delicato. Con un movimento mirato l'ibrido seppellì il naso, che per qualche motivo era terribilmente freddo e umido, nell'incavo sopra la sua clavicola e inspirò profondamente.

Il corpo di Kurt era dannatamente teso, addirittura scosso da leggeri tremiti e il suo respiro era accelerato e irregolare. E tutto ciò, ahimè, non era dovuto alla febbre, come tristemente dovette constatare Anderson. Cioè, Blaine non era così ingenuo da non capire che si era cacciato nei guai, semplicemente fino a questo momento non ne conosceva la portata. Il fatto che il suo gattino continuava a stringersi a lui in silenzio, rilassandosi lentamente e regolando il respiro, gli suggeriva una cosa soltanto – stava cercando con tutte le forze di calmarsi, prima di aprire la bocca.

«Sono un uomo finito!» – gli balenò in testa.

Quando capì che l'intorpidimento degli arti si era avvicinato al punto di non ritorno, azzardò un lieve movimento e chiese timidamente:

– Kurt?.. Potremmo cenare adesso e poi a nanna, tesoro, eh? É tardino orma-aaaaaaaai! – finì con uno strillo, perché l'ibrido a quel punto improvvisamente gli piantò le unghie nella schiena, senza nemmeno sollevare la testa.

– Vorresti cenare? – domandò Kurt con un tono velenoso, alzandosi appena, ma non permettendogli comunque di muoversi. – O magari prima potresti spiegarmi perché diavolo nell'ultima ora e mezza, da quando sei partito dall'ufficio, io non sono più riuscito a contattarti?! – l'ibrido di nuovo si agitò: gli zigomi tinsero di un rosa acceso, gli occhi si trasformarono in due fessure minacciose e la mascella si irrigidì visibilmente. Anderson non si era mai considerato un tipo che si eccita per la vicinanza del pericolo, ma probabilmente si sbagliava... almeno, quando il pericolo in questione era rappresentato da Kurt.

Blaine tossicchiò imbarazzato, cercando di tirare indietro i fianchi sotto il suo "dolce peso".

– Dai, piccolo, non te la prendere, ora è tutto a posto! Sai benissimo che con questo tempaccio la strada è una trappola...

– Non ti sto domandando, perché ci hai messo così tanto per arrivare, Blaine, non sono uno scemo! Ti chiedo, perché cazzo ho dovuto per tutto questo tempo stare davanti alla finestra a pensare che forse eri lì da qualche parte steso a terra colpito da un fulmine o forse eri finito sotto una macchina, o avevi perso il controllo e la tua automobile si era schiantata contro un albero, o... – Kurt si fermò per un attimo, prendendo l'aria per continuare la sua arringa, ma Anderson fu svelto a precederlo:

– Ho dimenticato il cellulare in ufficio...

– E..? Non potevi tornare a prenderlo? – l'ibrido lo fissò incredulo.  
– Beh... l'ho scoperto solo quando ero già partito... Sai, tornare indietro, di nuovo parcheggiare la macchina, salire in ufficio... ci sarebbero voluti come minimo, altri trenta minuti! E volevo così tanto farmi finalmente una doccia calda e infilarmi sotto le coperte! – quasi frignò Blaine guardandolo con gli occhietti da cucciolo bastonato.

– Cioè, fammi capire, avevi premura di tornare a casa, esclusivamente per farti la doccia e accucciarti a letto, e non perché qualcuno qua stava impazzendo aspettandoti? – si incazzò più di prima Kurt, le orecchie che ormai aderivano completamente alla testa in segno che la sua rabbia era arrivata al massimo.

– Uffa! Farei meglio a stare zitto, eh? Ma piantala, amore, certo che andavo di corsa per arrivare al più presto da te! Ma volevo anche lavarmi e riposare dopo una giornata di lavoro... Dai, prendimi a morsi per questo!

– Non mi provocare! – i fulmini che schizzavano dagli occhi di Kurt sembrarono ad Anderson più spaventosi di quelli che continuavano ogni tanto a illuminare il buio fuori dalla finestra, perciò decise di alzare la bandiera bianca.

– Va bene, va bene, d'accordo! Ho sbagliato tutto! Posso fare qualcosa per rimediare? – chiese Blaine docilmente, con un certo timore tenendo d'occhio la coda del compagno che andava avanti e indietro nervosamente.

Un secondo per assimilare le ultime parole e l'ibrido rizzò le orecchie con aria interessata.

– In realtà, puoi... solo che... – Kurt tentennò esitante.

– Tutto quello che vuoi! – assicurò Blaine, felice di aver scampato il rischio di essere squartato vivo.

– Bene. Però domani non potrai andare in ufficio.

– Eh? Perché mai? – spalancò gli occhi Anderson confuso.

– Perché avrai difficoltà a... camminare. E a stare seduto – ancora di più! – spiegò Kurt le intenzioni che aveva nei suoi confronti quella sera. Blaine con un ghigno soddisfatto allungò la mano prendendo il telefono di casa.

– Ciao, Wess! Scusa se disturbo così tardi... – gracchiò nella cornetta con la voce rauca abilmente imitando un moribondo e molto artisticamente interrompendo la frase con un bel colpo di tosse. – Sì, credo che per un paio di giorni sarò fuori gioco. Ce la fate senza di me? Certo, non appena torno in forma!

☎


	9. In salute e in malattia

Kurt aveva fissato quel testo stampato in lettere minuscole che, sembrava cercassero di sgretolarsi davanti a lui, così a lungo, che i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime. Lacrime che scivolarono giù bagnandogli le guance, non appena sollevò lo sguardo vacuo verso Blaine che in quel momento era entrato nell'appartamento.

– Che significa..? – riuscì a leggere le sue labbra, più che sentire, Blaine. Quando capì cos'erano quei fogli di carta che Kurt stringeva in mano, sentì di colpo freddo in tutto il corpo – come se in un istante il cuore gli si fosse ricoperto di ghiaccio... e si fosse spaccato.

– Tu... dove li hai trovati...? Hai frugato tra le mie cose?! – con una velocità da record passò dal sussurro all'urlo, istintivamente seguendo la regola «l'attacco è la migliore difesa». Kurt sussultò, lasciò scivolare i documenti sul pavimento e lo guardò con uno sguardo talmente offeso che ad Anderson venne voglia di prendersi a schiaffi da solo.

– Io... io... no! Stavo solo spolverando... stavano sopra i libri... Sono caduti... li ho raccolti, volevo rimetterli in ordine... Non volevo leggerli, ma poi ho visto questo: "Lascio il mio ibrido, Kurt Anderson, al signor Burt Hummel"... Io... – Kurt singhiozzò e asciugò velocemente con il dorso della mano il volto, ormai completamente bagnato dalle lacrime, prima di continuare: – Perché, Blaine...? Perché? Perché ti serve questo testamento?

***

– Due mesi..? Per due mesi hai fatto finta che tutto era a posto... andavi al mattino al lavoro, ordinavi la pizza, guardavi il tuo adorato calcio, scherzavi e ridevi, come se niente fosse, e intanto pensavi di essere in punto di morte..? Facevi visite mediche, gli esami, la biopsia... il testamento... senza dirmi una parola..? Ma cos'hai in testa..? Come hai potuto, Blaine?

– Non volevo farti preoccupare inutilmente. Ora è tutto a posto, il tumore si è rivelato benigno e mi operano tra due settimane.

Tuttavia, le sue parole non ebbero su Kurt l'effetto tranquillizzante sperato: se finora l'ibrido guardava Anderson sorpreso e un po' confuso, ora sembrava non riconoscesse proprio la persona di fronte a lui.

– É tutto a posto, dici? – disse Kurt lentamente, squadrando con uno sguardo gelido la figura di Blaine seduto sul bordo del divano con le spalle colpevolmente abbassate. L'ibrido posò piano sul tavolino quella maledetta pila di documenti, si alzò da terra, dove era rimasto seduto fin dall'arrivo di Blaine, ascoltando il racconto degli eventi degli ultimi due mesi e senza dire più una parola, andò in camera sua.

Mezz'ora dopo, Kurt uscì da lì, vestito di tutto punto, con il borsone a tracolla strapieno di roba. Blaine che fino a quel momento sembrava non essersi mosso di un millimetro, non appena capì le sue intenzioni, balzò svelto verso la porta impedendogli di passare.

– Ti prego... no... non andare via... – allungò le mani verso il viso di Kurt, ma all'ultimo momento si fermò, non trovando il coraggio di toccarlo.

– Devo, Blaine. Ho bisogno di stare un po'... senza di te, capisci? Per pensare. – L'ibrido abbassò la testa, in silenziosa attesa che il passaggio si liberasse e a Blaine non rimase altro che spostarsi.

– Dove andrai? – chiese avvilito.

– Dalla persona alla quale hai deciso di lasciarmi in eredità, – rispose Kurt e delicatamente si chiuse dietro la porta.

***

– Posso... posso parlare con Kurt? – la frase suonò in modo così infantile e ridicolmente lamentoso, che Burt involontariamente scosse la testa,  
passando la mano sugli occhi e sospirò stanco.

– Mi dispiace, Anderson, ma no... non ancora. Non vorrei cospargere di sale le tue ferite, ma ti avevo avvertito a suo tempo, che tutto questo sarebbe finito male. Non si può mentire a qualcuno che ami.

– Non gli ho mentito, ho solo taciuto alcune delle cose che... non volevo che soffrisse!

– Mentito... taciuto... qual è la differenza, Blaine? L'hai escluso dalla tua vita in un momento difficile per te... l'hai fatto sentire indegno della tua fiducia...

– O cielo, volevo solo proteggerlo, io... sta molto male?

– Sì, sta male. Ma è forte, Blaine ce la farà, ha semplicemente bisogno di ancora un po' di tempo. Ti chiamerà lui quando sarà pronto, d'accordo?

– Ti avrò stancato con le mie lagne, vero? Mi dispiace, Burt, ma mi manca così tanto!

– No, che non mi hai stancato, ma dopo ogni tua chiamata mi tocca scaldargli litri di latte e assistere per l'ennesima volta a "Moulin rouge"... Prova a richiamare fra un paio di giorni, va bene?

– Scusami ancora... sono vivo, ma l'hai ereditato lo stesso! Sì, chiamerò... Oh, accidenti, fra tre giorni mi operano...

***

– Kurt Anderson? – la voce del uomo col camice bianco addosso appena uscito dalla stanza di Blaine lo fece tornare alla realtà. Il dottore gli sorrise incoraggiante. – L'operazione è riuscita benissimo, il tuo padrone ha già chiesto di te. Puoi entrare, se vuoi. – Kurt solo annuì, incapace di tirare fuori una parola, lo aggirò abilmente e si infilò nella stanza.

Blaine stava mezzo sdraiato su una montagna di cuscini, dal suo gomito correva su il tubicino della flebo; era leggermente dimagrito e un po' più pallido del solito, ma in generale sembrava stesse benone e Kurt tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Appena notato il suo arrivo, Anderson si sciolse in un sorriso felice, ma già l'istante dopo il suo sguardo cadde sul braccio sinistro dell'ibrido, che era ingessato e appeso al collo.

– Che... che cosa è? Dove? Come? Quando l'hai..? – sparò a raffica le domande e Kurt si affrettò a precipitarsi verso il letto e si sedette sul bordo, coprendo la mano di Blaine con la sua, quella sana.

– Non è niente, non è nemmeno una frattura, l'osso solo si è incrinato un po', il gesso lo toglieranno presto! Sono caduto – ero agitato, non guardavo sotto i piedi, così sono inciampato e sono caduto. É successo il giorno in cui mi sono trasferito dal signor Hummel, ero già a due passi dal portone... Ho semplicemente avuto sfortuna, il braccio ha colpito giusto lo spigolo del gradino e quindi l'osso ha ceduto... beh, un pochino. Ma ormai è tutto a posto. – Intanto che Kurt raccontava, nella testa di Blaine scorrevano le immagini del suo povero gattino, che steso per terra stringeva i denti dal dolore sotto casa di Burt, che tremava per la paura in ospedale, che per giorni aveva sicuramente sofferto per l'impossibilità di stare comodo a letto o di grattare la pelle rinchiusa nella prigione del gesso durante queste due settimane... e lui non era lì per essergli di sostegno e di conforto!

– Ma come ti è saltato in mente di nascondermi questo?! – scoppiò alla fine con ira. Kurt si scostò di colpo sbattendo le palpebre per un così improvviso cambiamento di tono, ma si riprese subito e raddrizzò la schiena.

– Penso che da solo non ci sarei arrivato... ma c'è una persona, sai, che mi ha suggerito tale comportamento, anzi, mi ha addirittura dimostrato come si fa! – Anderson si bloccò a bocca aperta. – Beh, com'è? Piacevole sensazione... trovarsi dall'altra parte? Ora capisci come mi sono sentito quando ho saputo che mi nascondevi i tuoi problemi? Blaine, hai sempre detto, che non sei un padrone per me, che siamo due compagni alla pari. E io ti credevo...

– Io... io ti amo...

– Ti amo anch'io! Ma l'amore non deve rimanere a parole, bisogna dimostrarlo con le proprie azioni. Con quella tua menzogna ci hai fatti piombare nuovamente al livello "padrone-cucciolo"! Come se fosse la tua prerogativa quella di prenderti cura di me e tenermi al sicuro e a me rimanesse l'unico compito di stare buono in un angolino a pulirmi la pelliccia!

– Non volevo che soffrissi, Kurt!..

– E io invece voglio soffrire con te! Voglio tutto con te! Avrei voluto andare con te dai dottori, anche se odio gli ospedali, avrei voluto tenerti la mano, quando avevi paura o provavi dolore!!! Mi sarebbe piaciuto condividere con te l'ansia in attesa dei risultati delle analisi e impazzire insieme dalla gioia per le belle notizie!

– E se le notizie fossero state... brutte..?

– Ti avrei abbracciato più forte che potevo e avrei fatto del mio meglio per convincerti di non mollare e di fare tutto il possibile per sconfiggere la malattia!

– E se... se non ci fosse nulla da fare..?

– Blaine... capisco il tuo desiderio di proteggermi da tutto il male in questa vita, ma ti prego... non farlo! Sono più forte di quanto pensi. Io voglio stare con te fino all'ultimo respiro – che sia il tuo o il mio, non importa. Non mi escludere dalla tua vita... mai! Mi manchi così tanto, vorrei tornare, ma... – l'ibrido si fermò, non sapendo come continuare.

– Cosa, Kurt? Cosa serve per far sparire questo "ma"?

– Ciò che è fatto è fatto, il passato non si può cambiare, ma... riconosci di aver sbagliato! Promettimi che una cosa simile non accadrà mai più! Ecco, questa tua promessa sarà il mio lasciapassare per tornare a casa.

– Non lo farò mai più! – fu la risposta immediata di Blaine. Accompagnata, naturalmente, dal musetto da cucciolo abbandonato in mezzo alla strada.

– Mio Dio, Anderson! Hai frequentato qualche corso specifico per questa roba? – ridacchiò il signor Hummel apparso all'entrata della stanza proprio in quel momento. – Sul serio, a volte assomigli di più tu a un cagnolino che Kurt a un gattino... e non è facile, visto che dopo tutto, lui ha dalla sua le orecchie da gatto e la coda!

Due mesi più tardi.

– O santo cielo, Blaine! Che cosa è successo alla tua mascella?! – Kurt spalancò gli occhi e con orrore fissò Anderson improvvisamente rientrato a casa nel bel mezzo di una normalissima giornata di lavoro.

– Cofa-cofa... non fedi, si è gonfiata la gengifa! – sbottò quello scontroso.

– Allora vai subito dal dentista! Perché sei venuto a casa?

– Sono fenuto a prendere te.

– Uh?.. E perché? – si allarmò Kurt.

– Dofrai fenermi la mano! – lo informò Blaine, gettando la valigetta da lavoro sul divano e porgendogli la giacca.

– É la tua vendetta, non è vero? – balbettò l'ibrido guardandolo con rimprovero.

– Hai detto tu che fe ho paura o fento dolore, forresti starmi vicino, no? Ecco, ora ho una paura matta del dentista e la gengifa mi fa un male cane, quindi, sbrigati! O hai già cambiato idea? – chiese Blaine con sfida.

– Neanche per sogno! – Kurt alzò la testa fiero, afferrò la giacca e si diresse a passo sicuro verso l'uscita, agitando la coda nervosamente senza accorgersi del sorrisetto compiaciuto di Anderson.


End file.
